Fin de semana -One Shot-
by ShiinaIris
Summary: Una llamada ha interrumpido a la joven Edith de su, según ella, "importante actividad", descubriendo desafortunadamente que es Verde, el esposo de su hermana mayor Shina. El matrimonio quiere que Edith cuide a sus hijos. ¿Qué será lo que ella responda ante esta propuesta?


WEEKEND

La televisión alumbraba la habitación con una tenue luz. Ya era de madrugada y las cortinas cerradas impedían el paso de luces de la calle de la ciudad. Edith se encontraba en el suelo sentada con las piernas cruzadas y algo encorvada, con una manta color azul marino cubriéndola de pies a cabeza. En la pequeña televisión se reproducía una muy mala película de terror que sólo le causaba gracia el cómo los personajes sobreactuaban el estar asustados. _Es tan mala que es buena_ pensó tomando un puñado de sus papas fritas favoritas.

Estaba tan concentrada en la película que el sonar su celular dio un leve salto. "Joder…" dijo casi en un susurro. Tomó el aparato rectangular y presionando un botón contestó y se lo llevó a su oreja. "Bueno?" dijo en tono cansado. "Hola Edith! Soy Verde. Lamento llamar tan tarde." Contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Suspiró un tanto irritada "Qué quieres? Estaba ocupada viendo una película burlándome de los actores, además, está en la mejor parte. Así que espero que esta llamada sea de vida o muerte" soltó sin más con un tono molesta. "No te preocupes, será rápido…" el hombre se aclaró la garganta y continuó "Lo que pasa es que Shina y yo queremos ir de vacaciones este fin de semana, y queríamos ver si-" "Quieren que yo cuide a los niños…". Interrumpió al joven y éste soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa "Exacto… Podrías hacerlo?" Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Verde se estaba desesperando al no obtener una respuesta de la chica con la que estaba hablando.

"Acaso quieres que tus hijos mueran estando conmigo?" Dijo de repente retomando la atención del otro "Sabes que soy un asco cuidando niños. No recuerdas cuando por accidente tiré a tu hija en un columpio por empujarla muy fuerte? O cuando Ánima se estaba ahogando cuando fuimos a el parque acuático? Y la alberca sólo tenía treinta centímetros de profundidad!" replicó casi gritando. En verdad no quería cuidar a sus sobrinos, tenía muchas cosas que hacer: levantarse tarde, comer, navegar en internet, comer, ver televisión… Y COMER MÁS! No podía echar a perder esos planes solo por la culpa de unos mocosos.

"Vamos! Esos solo fueron accidentes, no lo hiciste a propósito" "Pueeeeeeees… Eso se puede debatir". Un suspiro cansado se escuchó por parte de Verde, la verdad su paciencia se estaba acabando. "Por favor, sólo será un día y medio. Iremos por ellos el domingo por la tarde, no es mucho tiempo". Edith tomó otro puñado de papas fritas y se las metió a la boca, y mientras masticaba respondió "Y qué me dices de Max? Él es bueno con los niños, además, Celeste y Ánima se pueden llevar bien con su hijo.". Un brillo de esperanza surgió al decir eso, rezando para que la respuesta de aquel hombre sea la que ella esperaba.

"Créeme, le preguntamos a él primero… Pero tiene muchos problemas ahora, si es que no lo recuerdas". La chicha maldijo a todo ser vivo en el universo en su mente al no escuchar la respuesta que deseaba. Ruidos extraños provenientes del celular la sacaron de sus pensamientos, parecía que Verde le pasaba el teléfono a alguien más.

"Edith? Vamoooooooos! Eres nuestra última esperanza! Haré lo que sea para pagarte, solamente acepta por el amor a las galletas, si?" Edith tuvo que alejarse de las bocinas del celular al escuchar los gritos desesperados de su hermana mayor y sacudió su cabeza al quedarse casi sorda. "Shina, sabes que a mí no me gustan las galletas tanto como a ti como para hacerlo, y lo sabes" ladeó la cabeza y su voz se tornó seria. "Por favoooooor! Puedes? Puedes? Puedes? Puedes? Puedes?..." Shina seguía repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez, acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Edith, esto se estaba saliendo de control. "Puedeeeeeeeee-", y aquí es donde ella explotó.

"YA CALLATE!" gritó al no poder soportar más de aquella palabra ni un solo momento más. "Si digo que sí, dejarás de molestarme?" su voz se notaba lo fastidiada que estaba y cansada de tanta suplica. "Si! Te lo prometo!" Respondió la mayor con entusiasmo "Mañana en la mañana paso a dejarlos".

Edith se talló los ojos y sintiéndose derrotada se despidió de su escandalosa hermana mayor. Vio la imagen congelada en su televisión de una chica a punto de ser asesinada brutalmente por un animal gigante y extraño en un bosque oscuro y tenebroso lleno de neblina y a saber cuántas cosas más. La verdad es que la poca emoción que le comenzaba a dar la película de había esfumado por completo por la interrupción de la llamada. Soltó una risita al ver lo mal que estaba diseñado el mounstro, levantando la comisura de sus labios esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se levantó del piso y apagó la T.V., se dejó caer en su cama y los recuerdos de aquella plática le llegaron a su mente, sintiéndose frustrada e infeliz al ser incapaz de decirle que no a su hermana. _Por qué siempre cuando se necesita a Max sale con sus malditos problemas de sexualidad? De todas formas, aunque lo intente ocultar, todos sabemos que es gay…_ Agarró una almohada y la abrazó fuertemente cerrando sus ojos, escondió su rostro en ella y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, sacando así toda la frustración que tenía por dentro.

Giró su cabeza hacia su pequeño buró que estaba junto a la cama y se topó con una foto enmarcada. La joven se levantó lentamente y tomó la foto con sus manos cuidadosamente. En ella se mostraba a tres personas, eran ella y sus dos hermanos mayores. Edith se ubicaba en medio mientras Max y Shina estaban a ambos lados abrazándola. Se veían muy felices los tres juntos. _Cuándo fue que todos nos separamos… Cuándo fue que todo cambió?_ , pensó Edith pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la fotografía lentamente. Su mirada se tornó triste y melancólica. El recordar aquellos días en donde los tres estaban juntos viviendo en una pequeña casa en la ciudad le hacían sentir sola, pues vivir sola en un departamento en verdad le hacía entristecerse ligeramente.

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de lado. Se recostó en su cama y se metió debajo de las cobijas. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y cerró sus ojos lentamente. Dejó de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos. Dejó de recordar su pasado. Simplemente se dejó llevar, quedándose profundamente dormida.

El sonido de su celular perforaba sus oídos, despertándola de su profundo sueño. Gruñó como propuesta a levantarse, se tallo la cara con las manos y con flojera se sentó y tomó su celular.

"Ho-" "Donde estás?!" El sonido de su hermana gritando le hizo separarse del teléfono con rapidez. "Por qué demonios gritas?" preguntó algo somnolienta. "Estoy fuera de tu departamento tocando como una loca tu puerta y tú no te apareces por ningún lado". Edith abrió sus ojos como platos. Se había olvidado por completo que sus sobrinos llegarían ese día en la mañana. Se levantó volando de la cama y corría por todo la casa como desesperada, limpiando lo más que podía para que su 'humilde chiquero', como solía llamarlo ella, quedara mínimamente presentable.

"Lo olvidaste, verdad?" Preguntó Shina algo molesta. "N-No! Es que estaba recogiendo mi casa y…" un golpe seco se escuchó por la bocina del teléfono de la mayor (y por todo el departamento). Edith se había tropezado con una botella de vidrio y calló de espaldas en el duro suelo. "Owww…" Gruño de dolor la menor.

"Todo está bien allí adentro?" preguntó preocupada, tocando la puerta con sus nudillos un poco desesperada. Edith abrió la puerta de repente, sorprendiendo a su hermana haciendo que diera un saltito en su lugar. La menor tenía la respiración agitada, el pelo totalmente alborotado y solamente con una camisa blanca holgada que le llegaba hasta los muslos como prenda; tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y su rostro reflejaba un poco de dolor.

Shina al verla en aquel estado, arqueó una ceja, viéndola a los ojos con una cara pícara. "Oye, si estabas ocupada con alguien me hubieses dicho para venir más tarde" dijo con voz juguetona. "A qué te re-" Edith abrió los ojos y su cara se tornó roja al entender a qué se refería. "Sh-Shina! No digas esas cosas" La mayor soltó una risita al ver la reacción de su hermanita, siempre le daba ternura verla sonrojarse. "Eres la peor-" dijo haciendo un puchero "Eso ya lo sabía..." "De qué están hablando?" preguntó una voz masculina. Shina se hizo a un lado para poder ver a Verde. Traía una mochila colgando en su hombro y otra en su mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda agarraba un peluche de un animal extraño color azul grisáceo. Mostraba una sonrisa enorme.

Shina suspiró para poder tranquilizarse un poco. "De nada amor" respondió dándole una sonrisa cálida y una mirada llena de cariño. "Uggh, ustedes me empalagan, largo de mi vista antes de que vomite arcoíris" cruzó sus brazos, y aún sonrojada desvió su cara de aquella escena haciendo una mueca de asco, "creo que te falta alguien que te apapache por las noches, no crees?" dijo aquel joven con un poco de burla en su voz.

Edith iba a responder, pero un grito agudo proveniente del exterior la interrumpió. "MAMÁ! ÁNIMA ME ESTÁ MOLESTANDO OTRA VEZ!" una niña de no más de ocho años corrió hacia la hermana mayor y se escondió tras ella. "Eso no es verdad!" llegó un niño con la cara sucia y con unos gusanos en las manos.

"Ánima, qué te he dicho sobre molestar a tu hermana?" dijo Verde con voz seria. "Lo lamento". Dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos ensuciando el suelo de tierra y gusanos tratando de regresar a su hogar. _Va a ser un laaaargo fin de semana…_ pensó Edith.

"Bueno, te dejamos con los niños. Espero y se la pasen muy bien, vendremos pasado mañana a recogerlos" dijo Shina con una sonrisa, verde se puso a la altura de los niños y los abrazó a ambos con cariño "Nos veremos pronto. Y no le causen a su tía Edith problemas, está bien?" "Está bien!" contestaron ambos niños al unísono.

La pareja se despidió y subiendo a su auto se fueron del lugar. Edith, con la ayuda de los niños, metieron las cosas a su departamento. Los infantes miraron todo el lugar y con una cara de asco se miraron entre si. Había cajas de pizza en los sillones, latas de bebidas energéticas en el suelo, y muchas envolturas por todos lados. "Esto es un chiquero" dijo Celeste tratando de despejar un pequeño espacio del sillón para sentarse.

Edith, cruzando los brazos se sentó en el suelo y suspiró algo cansada. "escuchen, sé que ustedes no quieren estar aquí, y yo no quiero que ustedes se mueran por mi culpa, además no quiero que me interrumpan con lo que quiero hacer… Así que les tengo un trato" esto captó la atención de Celeste y Ánima "Trato?" Preguntó el niño "Qué tipo de trato?" "Si dejaran de interrumpirme les explicaría mejor", la mayor respiró profundo para calmarse y prosiguió "Escuchen, pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana, menos molestarme, pueden comer lo que quieran, jugar en la consola, y si quieren salir tendrán que avisarme para yo saber al menos donde buscar sus cuerpos si están muertos.". Los niños se entusiasmaron con esta propuesta, pero la voz de su tía les sacó de su alegría. "Peeeero, tendrán que decirles a sus padres que los cuidé como perro guardián que cuida su comida. Y si lo hacen les daré doscientos pesos a cada quien, hecho?" arqueó una ceja en espera de la aprobación de los hermanos. Éstos se miraron, y con una sonrisa aceptaron la oferta. Al fin y al cabo, todos terminarían ganando con este trato.


End file.
